As muitas vidas de Haruno Sakura
by nmvd
Summary: Coleção de histórias curtas.
1. Agente

_Não pode ser ela, não pode ser ela, não pode ser ela..._

O xerife pensava com toda a força de seu ser enquanto fazia seu cavalo correr o mais rápido possível por sua cidade, querendo chegar o quanto antes na delegacia, porque _não podia ser ela!_

Saltou de Konohamaru e amarrou as rédeas de qualquer jeito.

 _Não pode ser ela, não pode ser ela, não pode ser ela..._

Subiu os três degraus da varanda da delegacia tropeçando.

 _Não poder ser ela, não pode ser ela, não pode ser ela..._

Abriu a porta violentamente.

 _Não pode ser..._

Era ela.

Sakura-chan, a dançarina mais bacana do _saloon_. A garota com quem Naruto sonhava em se casar.

Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira, suas pernas amarradas nas pernas da frente e seus braços nas pernas de trás. Parecia ser uma posição extremamente desconfortável.

Mas ela não parecia estar desconfortável. Parecia estar dormindo. Sua expressão não tinha nenhuma preocupação. O que, provavelmente, era a causa da irritação de Sasuke, o melhor caçador de recompensas daquela parte do oeste e o melhor amigo do xerife.

Ali também estava Tsunade, a média barra curandeira barra legista barra faz de tudo relacionado a medicina e cura.

\- Sakura-chan? – chamou-a em uma vozinha miudinha, recebendo uma careta de Sasuke, mas ela abriu seus olhos verde-água.

Nenhum remorso, nenhum medo neles.

A Naruto só restou perguntar uma coisa.

\- Por quê?

Ela inclinou a cabeça, considerando a pergunta, seus olhos jamais deixando os azuis do loiro.

Por fim, deu de ombros.

\- Era meu trabalho.

Naruto franziu o cenho e estreitou os olhos.

\- Seu trabalho? – perguntou bem devagar, enunciando claramente cada sílaba, como que para ter certeza que não ouvira errado.

Ela pressionou os lábios em uma fina linha, decidida a fazer algo que não realmente queria, mas tinha de fazer.

\- Meu nome é sim Haruno Sakura. Mas não sou realmente uma dançarina de cancan. Sou uma agente a serviço de Sua Majestade, o Rei Kurama I. – soltou seu braço esquerdo das amarras, pegou um cartão no bolso de seu colete e esticou-o para o jovem xerife. – M-san me recrutou um tempo atrás, ele pode confirmar tudo.

Estarrecido, o loiro pegou o cartão e olhou boquiaberto Sakura enfiar seu braço de volta nas amarras. Engoliu em seco pensando na cratera que esta simples ação fizera no ego do Uchiha a sua direita.

Ele leu o cartão.

 _Morino Ibiki  
Inteligência Militar, subsolo  
Capital do Fogo do Reino Unido_

Engoliu novamente em seco. A temida Inteligência Militar do Fogo. Era por causa dela que o antigo País do Fogo se tornara um Reino Unido. Incontáveis países anexados ao longo dos séculos a vontade absoluta de um único governante. O único lugar do mundo que ainda era uma monarquia absolutista.

Olhou novamente para Sakura.

Uma das agentes da Vontade de Fogo do Rei Raposa. Uma garota de cabelo rosa que dançava excepcionalmente bem.

Ele supunha que este era o motivo de tanto sucesso, ninguém jamais desconfiaria de uma garota de cabelo rosa, quanto mais no fim do mundo do oeste, onde a proporção de homens para mulheres era de sete para um, em regiões com muitas mulheres.

Saiu de seu devaneio com um pigarreio de Tsunade e pressionou os lábios em uma fina linha, decidido a fazer seu dever, mesmo que não gostasse de fazê-lo nestas circunstâncias.

\- Por que ele era o seu trabalho?

Ela desviou os olhos para a mesa a sua direita, onde o corpo jazia sob um lençol atrás da médica.

\- Orochimaru descendia de um ramo bastardo de uma dinastia passada. Era seu desejo sentar-se no trono.

\- E...?

\- Não foi a primeira vez que esta linhagem tentou algo. Mas foi a primeira vez que conseguiram matar membros da família real. – ela voltou seu olhar para o xerife, sua mandíbula se contraía, aparentemente sem ser sob seu comando. – Ele matou quatorze príncipes. Todos os descendentes masculinos de Sua Majestade. Os quatro filhos e os dez netos.

\- Mandaram você atrás dele. – concluiu Naruto. Ela assentiu com um movimento rápido.

\- Por quê? – perguntou Sasuke com os olhos vermelhos estreitados.

Ela deu um sorriso de canto para o moreno.

Naruto gemeu, daquela expressão pretensiosa não viria nada de bom.

\- Porque eu sou a melhor. Eu sou Lady Haruno Sakura, 25ª Duquesa de Konoha. Eu fui criada para este trabalho.

Naruto franziu novamente o cenho, _'criada para este trabalho'_? Jovens nobres não eram criados para os luxos da corte e posições políticas seguras dentro de muralhas e paredes reforçadas?

Sakura sentiu a confusão de todos e elaborou.

\- Quem conquistou o País do Fogo foi minha família. Quando um império ainda mais antigo ruiu, o imperador deixou seu herdeiro aos cuidados de sua Guarda de Elite, formada exclusivamente por Amazonas. Elas o surrupiaram para longe do império caído e construíram um novo para o bebê. Com o tempo, à líder da Guarda foi dado título de Baronesa. Eu sou a 87ª Baronesa do primeiro baronato do País do Fogo. Mais tempo se passou e outros títulos foram inventados, o primeiro sempre indo para a líder da Guarda. Até que um dia surgiu a Inteligência Militar e a Guarda se tornou um clã, o único a prover agentes para a Inteligência.

\- E isto continua até hoje.

\- Não. Isto foi até aquele homem matar os primeiros quatorze herdeiros de Sua Majestade. – desviou o olhar para a parede. Naruto sabia que se dependesse da intensidade do olhar, a parede estaria pegando fogo. – Minha mãe era a 24ª Duquesa. Um filho cadete se apaixonou por ela, ele era o quarto e último. Seu irmão mais velho já tinha dois filhos e a esposa estava grávida do terceiro, o segundo irmão mais velho já tinha um filho e o terceiro, acabara de se casar. Ninguém jamais achou que qualquer descendente dele ascenderia ao trono.

Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram. Ela não queria dizer que...

\- E a única filha dele realmente jamais teria chances de ascender ao trono, sendo a décima quinta na linhagem de sucessão. A menos que os quatorze em sua frente morressem. – Voltou seus olhos verde-água para os azuis-céu de Naruto e ele engoliu novamente em seco.

\- Sakura-chan?

Ela balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso triste.

Olhou novamente para o corpo sob o lençol.

\- Graças a ele, agora é Sua Alteza, Sakura, Princesa de Cha.


	2. Prato Frio

Ela era mal tratada pelas outras crianças por causa de sua genética. Ele era maltratado pela vila inteira sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Ela se escondia e observava seus atormentadores de longe, jurando vingança. Toda vez que ele podia, ele ajudava qualquer pessoa da vila que fosse.

Ela se escondia atrás de seus sorrisos tímidos e aparência delicada. Ele gritava para todos que seria reconhecido e protegê-los-ia.

Ela escutou seu grito e decidiu ajudá-lo, por pior que fosse tratado, ele não tinha ódio, não desejava vingança. Ele a viu e decidiu ajudá-la, afinal, o melhor prato era aquele comido frio.


	3. Time 7

A composição do Time Sete foi a causa da maioria as discussões entre o Hokage e os Anciões. E, depois de todos abrirem mão de algo, a decisão final foi tomada e todos ficaram felizes.

Os Conselheiros ficaram felizes porque queriam Hatake Kakashi como o instrutor exclusivo de Uchiha Sasuke. Em cinco anos, nunca passara ninguém, o padrão não seria quebrado agora e, com isso, obrigá-lo-iam a ensinar o último Uchiha Leal.

O Hokage ficou feliz porque queria que Naruto tivesse fortes laços com Sasuke. E conseguisse conquistar aquela garota de cabelo rosa de quem gostava.

E Danzou ficou feliz porque assim que o time ruísse – e ruir ele iria – poderia dar a raiz a sua primeira flor na árvore.


	4. Potencial

Sakura foi hostilizada por ter cabelo rosa; Naruto, pela arrogância de seus pais; Hinata, por ser gentil e tímida de mais aos olhos de seu avô; Shikamaru, por gostar de observar as nuvens; Chouji, por comer sempre; Shino, por ter uma colônia de insetos em si. Em contrapartida, Sasuke era idolatrado simplesmente por ter o potencial do Sharingan. Em um mundo tão preocupado com as entrelinhas das entrelinhas, as pessoas certamente sabiam focar somente nas aparências.

Ninguém viu quando Naruto subjugou a Kyuubi a sua vontade. Ninguém viu quando Shino plantou bugs em toda a vila e arredores. Ninguém viu quando o alcance de Hinata superou ao de todos do clã. Ninguém viu quando Sakura parou de usar ins. Ninguém viu quando Chouji trocou seus salgadinhos. E, o mais importante, ninguém viu quando Shikamaru ajeitou todas as peças do tabuleiro nas posições que ele desejava.

Todos estavam ocupados de mais idolatrando o potencial que Sasuke com certeza teria por ser o último Uchiha.

Todos estavam cegos de mais por olhos pretos que não se tornavam vermelhos para ver a ruína que sua ignorância os traria nas mãos de seis crianças escondidas nas entrelinhas das entrelinhas.


End file.
